The present disclosure relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a fluid control system for a steerable agricultural implement.
A wide range of farm implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders or planters, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of soil which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the opening, and close the soil as the implement traverses a field. Oftentimes, the implement includes a steering system to control movement of wheels and/or tracks of the implement as the implement traverses the field. Typical steering systems include a mechanical linkage (e.g., tie rod system) extending between two rotating elements (e.g., wheels or tracks) of the implement to transmit motion between the two rotating elements and/or to synchronize the orientation of the two rotating elements. Based on the application, a tie rod system may be complex and costly. When the implement steering system directs the implement through certain portions of the field, the implement rotating elements may rotate about numerous axes and through a broad range of motion. Unfortunately, the tie rod system may limit the degree of rotation of the rotating elements. Further, the tie rod system usually consists of numerous parts, which may increase service costs and the frequency of maintenance operations.